1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braking systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency braking alert system for providing a strobing visual indication of rapid deceleration of a vehicle traveling above a pre-determined minimum speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of braking systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,775 describes a system for providing a single nearly subliminal white flash upon rapid braking. This single white flash lasts only milliseconds. Another type of braking systems is U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,814 having a flashing light that is speed related to determine length of display and disproportionate wheel spin for vehicle speed as opposed to pressure on a brake pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,316 also discloses a panic braking alert system utilizing only a fluid pressure switching device to facilitate showing a level or rate of braking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,094 provides various combinations of illumination of existing tail lights to distinguish between types of stopping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,174 provides a control device for an existing brake light system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,646 provides a time delayed flashing warning light responsive to length of braking time as opposed to immediate panic braking. U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,933 provides a plurality of brake lights that illuminate in sequence with the speed of sequential illumination being dependent on degree of braking.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features such as the deflection shield to prevent blinding of other drivers when using a strong strobing light and activation of the system only when the vehicle begins rapid deceleration from a speed over a pre-determined minimum speed. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a speed dependent system for activating a strobe light separate from the traditional brake light of a vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency braking alert system that directs the strobing light downwardly to prevent temporary blinding of drivers nearby while still attracting attention to the rapid deceleration of the vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency braking alert system that monitors pressure on the brake pedal to determine when rapid deceleration is occurring.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a microcontroller operationally coupled to the braking system and the speedometer of a vehicle. The microcontroller is further operationally coupled to a strobing light for activating the strobing light when rapid deceleration from a high speed is detected.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended-hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.